I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)
I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)'' is the second episode of the first season of ''Nashville. It was written by the series creator Callie Khouri and directed by producer R.J. Cutler. It first aired on October 17, 2012. Plot The episode begins with Rayna taking her kids to school and she is stuck in traffic. The traffic is because Juliette is shooting for a video nearby. She then passes the place where the shooting is taking place and looks at Juliette through the side glass and is not too happy to see her. At the same time, Juliette is upset that she is attracting pre-teens and they are her majority fans. She then asks Glenn about getting Deacon on her tour and he tells her that he is trying. She tells him that she is doing everything she can to get Deacon on board, and she expects her manager to do his best. Next, Rayna’s manager and Watty tell her that she should go on a tour with Deacon - alone. White tells her about the chemistry he saw between Scarlett and Gunnar, and that he feels that Rayna should do what got her into music in the first place. Rayna tells him that they (she and Deacon) were in love then and so they could do it; but now she isn't sure. She doesn't know if she will be able to pour her heart out like she did back then. Teddy is not too happy about the idea that Rayna would go on tour with Deacon. She tells him that she did support his idea of becoming a mayor. At the Bluebird, White tells Gunnar and Scarlett that if they write three songs together, he will cut their demo for them. Next, Juliette arrives to meet Deacon and tells him that they need to finish writing the song. But he tells her that he cannot as he is touring with Rayna. Rayna arrives and Deacon is about to leave. Juliette tells him that if he changes his mind about the tour, her offer still stands. Rayna feels that Juliette has a lot of nerve to say that in front of her. Scarlett wants to tell Avery about White’s offer, but when she sees that Avery is facing problems with his music career, she decides otherwise. After recording,Juliette BarnesJuliette arrives and asks Deacon to go for a drive with her and Rayna sees the two leave together. She brings him to a secluded area and tells him that it is her property. She then shows him a 1938 guitar and asks him to play it. She then kisses him. He stops her and tells her that they should be more serious about their song writing. Next, Rayna is meeting Coleman, and he tells her how and why Lamar got cross with him. He also knows about the fundraiser that is being held for Teddy and Rayna tells him that she is going. Later, at the fundraiser, Lamar asks Rayna why was she at Coleman’s house. She tells him that she grew up with him and it was a decent thing to do after what Lamar did. The songwriting is a success and Juliette tells Deacon that he should come on the tour with her. When he says he can’t, she says that they could do a lot more during the tour. Saying this, she removes her clothes and jumps into the water. Deacon follows her. Next, Avery finishes singing a song and a fan tells him that she loved the way he sang. Just then she sees Scarlett and Gunnar and mistakes them for a couple, having heard them sing together at the Bluebird. Avery is surprised. Scarlett tells him that she used to only write poems and Gunnar just gave music to one of them and they just happened to sing it. "And then the Watty White thing happened", she adds, and has to explain that. She tells him that it was nothing. Avery looks upset. He tells her that if White said they were good, he really meant it. He then leaves. Rayna and Deacon are discussing the tour, when a guy walks in with a $50,000 guitar. He asks for Deacon and tells him that Juliette has sent it for him. All of them are shocked! Rayna feels that the guitar is a bribe. Rayna and Deacon get into an argument and she leaves. At home, Juliette is pissed that Deacon hasn't thanked her for the guitar. She then looks at the new video that she just shot and she hates it as she knows this is only for teenage girls and this won’t get Deacon to come to her tour. Juliette records the song she wrote with Deacon the other day. Gunnar is singing at a café and Scarlett arrives to watch his performance. He is happy to see her. Later, Scarlett tells Gunnar that she won't be able to do the White thing. Gunnar knows it is because of Avery and he tells her that it is Watty White and he is the one who wants to work with them. He asks her what it is exactly that she wants to do with her life. Scarlett is in a dilemma. At home, Rayna tells Teddy that she is not on board with his campaign. But she wants him to be happy. Teddy realizes that and he thinks that it should be a two way street and he should stand by things that would make Rayna happy. Juliette arrives to meet Deacon. She hands over the demo of the song she recorded and she wants him to do the song. She then asks him if he liked the guitar. He tells her that he did but that he can’t keep it. She wants him to keep the guitar. She tells him that something about him makes her want to grow up. Next, Lamar is talking to a couple of guys who interviewed Rayna and Teddy for a vulnerability test. They tell Lamar that Teddy was not very forthcoming about a particular deal, the Cumberland Plaza project. They think that Teddy is hiding something. Lamar feels the same. And guess it is true, because we then see Teddy setting some papers on fire. Next, Deacon is performing at the Bluebird and Juliette is there in the audience. Rayna arrives and takes a seat. After he finishes the song, he announces that he is going to sing another song, but for that he would like to invite a talented friend to sing with him. Juliette smiles, thinking that Deacon is talking about her; but she is disappointed to see that Deacon calls Rayna to the stage. They then sing the song which they first sang at the Bluebird. They still have the very same chemistry. As they are singing the song, White looks at Scarlett and Gunnar and makes signs saying that they are going to be like Rayna and Deacon. They are happy and Scarlett tells Gunnar that she is ready to do it. The performance ends and Deacon holds Rayna’s hand. Juliette is upset and her eyes are filled with tears. She storms out. In the car, Rayna tells Deacon that they shouldn't have done this song. Both of them look lost. Deacon asks her what they are going to do. Rayna gets out of the car and walks away. She then arrives home and Teddy notices that Rayna looks a little off. He asks her if everything is all right. She hugs him and tells him that she loves him. Cast Main Cast: *Connie Britton as Rayna James *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor *Eric Close as Teddy Conrad *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott *Robert Wisdom as Coleman Carlisle *Powers Boothe as Lamar Wyatt Guest Stars: *Judith Hoag as Tandy Wyatt *J. D. Souther as Watty White *Nicholas Strong as J.T. Co-Stars: *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman *David Alford as Bucky *David Ditmore as Blazer 1 *Dom Carpenter as Blazer 2 *Hannah Kasulka as Tatiana *Todd Truley as Marshall Evans *Jeremy Childs as Albert *Kourtney Hansen as Emily *Brooke Bryant as Woman 1 *Irish Ann Burch as Woman 2 *Amanda Bailey as Woman 3 *John Carrafa as Music Video Director *Wesley Murphy as 2nd A.D *Alan Powell as Guitar Tech *Kearia Diggs as Dancer Songs Background Songs #"See It For Yourself" by Sugar and The Hi Lows #"Baby We Were Young" by The Dirty Guv'nahs #"Little Lie" by Lindi Ortega #"Only The Lonely Talkin'" by Danielle Peck #"Bad Thing" by King Tuff #"If I Wanted Someone" by Dawes #"Bad Thing" by King Tuff #"Hail Hail" by Shovel & Ropes Videos Nashville 1x02 Promo - "I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)" (HD) Nashville 1x02 Sneak Peek - Juliette Barnes and Deacon Singing Undermine (HD 720p)-1 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in October Category:Content